


In This Moment

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominant Bottom, First Time, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Shit,” Yukhei whispers. There weren't even any cameras in the room this time. “You didn't have to do that.”“I wanted to,” the older boy says with a wink, deep voice even scratchier than Yukhei remembers it.





	In This Moment

The tall, slender, but powerfully built dirty-blonde shifts on the balls of his feet, nervously twisting his fingers deep in the insides of his pockets and looking down at the stained carpet. He makes a half-hearted attempt to breathe normally, but can't quite remember how. Instead, it's a jagged inhale, his lungs not filling nearly enough to soothe the spinning and his head and slow the furious pounding of his heart in his chest. If he thought he was scared before, that was nothing compared to how he feels now – completely and totally terrified.

It hadn't taken long to land the job, though he hadn't expected it to. He sent in his resume, which consisted of next to nothing, but did include a picture, and he picked a good one that he knew would have them drooling, tripping over themselves to get a hold of him. He cringes thinking of all the times he had been told that he has the perfect _'blowjob lips'_. Definitely not something he's fond of. But he guesses they did come in handy – just this once.

This isn't something he is proud of, and it is in no way something that he has any desire to do. But it's necessary, for Chenle's sake. His brother wants to go to college, maybe even law school after that, and his daytime job as a mechanic just isn't going to cut it. He barely makes enough to get them by, much less to put a decent amount into savings, and he only has four more years to get enough money together before it's time for Chenle to go. He's not about to crush his little brother's spirits by telling him that he can't afford to follow his dreams.

Glancing up at the ceiling, he sucks in a sharp breath and holds it in, feeling the musty air swirl around and settle into his lungs. He notices the violent beating in his chest becoming dangerously erratic. God forbid he have a heart attack and die of fear before it even starts.

Pull yourself together, man, he scolds himself, finally releasing the breath he had trapped inside.

_Don't screw this up. Chenle needs you._

One time. One time, and that's it. No long-term contracts, no open-ended agreements, no future plans, period. That was what the guy on the phone had promised him, and he clings to it like it's a life preserver and he's drowning. It means that if he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to come back. He can get it over with, forget it, and move on. And that is exactly what he wants to do.

The pay is good. Actually, it's great. And they said if they were impressed, he would get a small bonus, because it's his first time in the business. So he plans on putting his everything into this, making the most of the situation and getting the most he can out of it. He had hoped never to resort to something like this for money. Once his dad was gone, he promised himself to make an honest, respectable living and be a good example for Chenle. But now, he has no choice, and the only way he's even gotten this far is by constantly reminding himself that this is all for his little brother's future.

He hears footsteps approaching through the thin walls and straightens himself up, taking in a deep breath to steady himself before the interview. “It's just a formality,” they had said. “Right after the interview we'll probably go ahead and get on with it. Arrive on time, and be prepared, with what we told you and whatever else you need.”

Whatever else he needs. Right. He needs a break, he needs a good night's sleep, he needs to stop worrying incessantly about his younger brother and how this will reflect on the only family he has left if anyone finds out. But all of that is hopelessly out of his price range right now, so instead he just has a bottle of cheap lube and a couple condoms stowed away in his pocket.

Shifting again to get comfortable in the rough material of his jeans, he wishes he had been allowed to wear underwear. He rolls his shoulders to relax the muscles, thankful for the oversized sweatshirt he is wearing. The office is freezing cold, and he'd be an icicle if he was only covered by the thin sleeveless shirt they had requested he wear. They told him that it would be the easiest thing for the other boy to tug off.

The other boy. They haven't met yet – he doesn't even know his name. Isn't sure he wants to. He doesn't want to be personally invested in this in any way. Doesn't want to have any connections, any lingering memories, anything to tie him back to this. Just wants to get it over with and forget about it.

There's another thing, too: he's not all that experienced with guys. He doesn't have any particular qualms about being with another boy – hell, he's gotten into bed with more than one in the past – it's just that he's not sure a couple mediocre blow-jobs make him all that qualified for this. “That's fine,” they told him, “we'll coach you through it. It'll be easy.”

He almost laughed out loud at that. _Easy?_ Nothing about this is easy for him. He's terrified, ashamed, breathless with anxiety, and he hates himself for it. But this is for Chenle. Anything for Chenle.

The footsteps get closer and then the door swings open, creaking on its crooked hinges. A dark-haired man steps inside the office, body clad in a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair is slicked back with grease and the smile he flashes at his interviewee reveals a set of straight teeth. With a confident stride accentuated by the slight squeak of his shiny boots, he marches up and takes the boy's hand in a firm shake.

“You must be Yukhei,” he greets him. “I'm Johnny, head director around here. Good to meet you. Here, take a seat,” he adds, nodding at the rickety folding chair set up in front of the wooden desk he tucks himself behind. Yukhei sits down on the chair and watches with wide, nervous eyes as Johnny rummages through the mess of papers littering the desk, clicking his tongue when he pulls out the file he's looking for.

“Yukhei Wong,” he states, scanning the resumé quickly. “My oh my, aren't you something. Just turned legal, eh?” At Yukhei's small nod he continues, “It's our lucky day, then. Mechanic, I see... Bet you would look good covered in grease, eh? Unfortunately that's not what we had planned for you today, but we could always keep it as an option for later. It's your first time, wouldn't want to put too much pressure on you. We've got a great setup for today, just you wait.” He clicks his tongue again, “But first – anything you want us to know? Special accommodations? We're very concerned about our actors here, you know. Just say the word and we'll do our best to keep you comfy. No? Alright then, on to the good stuff. Show me what you've got.”

Yukhei digs into his pocket, producing the bottle of lube and the condoms and setting them down on the edge of the desk.

Johnny laughs, a throaty sound that for some reason sends a chill down the boy's spine. “No, no, sweetcheeks, I mean the real goods. Get up and strip.”

“Now?” Yukhei asks, voice trembling with undisguised terror.

The strange laugh makes him shiver again, and Johnny quirks up an amused eyebrow. “Yes, now. Gotta make sure you won't disappoint before we send you out on set, gorgeous.”

With a loud swallow, Yukhei stands on shaking legs and fumbles with his hoodie, tugging it off clumsily and placing it over the back of the chair before peeling off the wifebeater as well. He toes out of his work boots, avoiding Johnny's intense gaze, then finally shucks off the denim that had been the final barrier between him and complete exposure.

An approving purring sound, almost a low growl, escapes from Johnny's throat. “That's quite a package you got there.”

Yukhei blushes furiously, holding his arms tight to his sides, feeling awkward and unsure of what to do or say. The cool air between his legs is an unrelenting reminder of how utterly naked he is in front of this man he barely knows. Yeah, his size is impressive – he doesn't have a reputation as a killer ladies' man for nothing. But standing before Johnny, this unfamiliar face enjoying the view far too much for his comfort, he feels nothing like he usually does when showing off to his latest conquest. Right now, he feels completely and totally violated. And the camera isn't even rolling yet.

“Well,” Johnny says, somewhat reluctantly, “guess that's settled. You can get dressed again, if you want.”

Yukhei lets out a sigh of relief and scrambles to cover himself, yanking the jeans over his hips and pulling the shirt over his head so hastily, he doesn't even notice that it's inside out. He lets out a shallow cough and asks, “Is there, uh, anything else?”

“A quick brief on the scene, and what we expect from you. And you have to meet your partner, of course. I think I know just the one for you. Oh, you'll love him.” Despite the reassurance, Yukhei is more terrified than ever. He watches with eyes as big as saucers while Johnny brings the phone on the desk to his ear and speaks into it cheerily. “He's perfect, Ten, he's just what we thought... Yes, I think... Excellent. Send him in, then.” Flashing another cigarette-stained smile, he looks up at Yukhei and hangs up the phone before standing and moving over to the door. A loud knock sounds just as he closes his bent fingers around the doorknob. “Yukhei, I'd like you to meet your scene partner, Sicheng.”

The door swings open to reveal a rosy-cheeked boy with a dark mop of unruly hair and a chest and stomach that look as if they're carved out of marble, unblemished skin showing through the unbuttoned shirt that hangs off his shoulders. The waistband of a pair of bleached-white boxer briefs peeks out over the top of the threadbare jeans slung low over his hips. His feet are bare – like Yukhei's, seeing as he hasn't had the chance to put his boots back on yet – and the defined line where his glowing skin turns into the pale underside of his foot is clearly visible. Yukhei wonders if this beauty is fake for a brief moment, until he gets distracted by a flash of amber. Those sparkling eyes are mesmerizing, piercing through him, giving him a quick once-over before locking onto his own, staring so deeply it feels as though he can see into Yukhei's very soul. _Sicheng_. He decides that the name is fitting for this gorgeous, raw creature standing before him.

After what feels like an eternity of the two boys just studying one another in silence, Sicheng steps forward confidently and offers his hand. “Nice to meet you,” he rumbles, in a voice unusually low for a boy who looks so young.

It takes Yukhei's brain a second to process the words, but he finally jerks into motion and grips the hand outstretched toward him, shaking it firmly and somehow managing to speak without stuttering. “Same to you. I'm Yukhei.” He drags his eyes away from the eyes still gazing-- not at, but through him, and notices the plump, pink lips glistening with what he suspects is chapstick. They look soft and inviting, and Yukhei is beginning to think that this may not be completely terrible after all.

Johnny interrupts the silent conversation going on between the two boys – their body language speaking volumes and filling the room with palpable tension – by clearing his throat and clapping his hands together. “Now that we know one another, let's get down to business, shall we?” He settles back behind the desk and unearths another page from the tangled mess of paperwork.

As Johnny briefs them on the scene, Yukhei finds himself just a little distracted by the handsome older boy flitting in and out of his peripheral vision. Sicheng's thumbs are tucked into the back pockets of his jeans, and even though they are loose and sagging, there is no mistaking the full, rounded ass hiding beneath that faded denim. A small, pink tongue darts out from between those sinful lips and licks an arc over the lower one – and Yukhei realizes that maybe that slight shine isn't chapstick, but saliva, and he finds it maybe a little hotter than he should.

That's also when he notices that his dick is twitching with interest between his legs. He had worried about being too nervous or self-conscious to get it up for the scene. However, that seems to have been a needless concern; this Sicheng boy is getting him excited without even doing anything, and that's saying something, because Yukhei Wong is no easy lay. Despite his reputation as something of a manwhore, he's picky. It just happens that pretty much everywhere he goes he can find pretty girls and handsome guys eager to please him – and really, who can blame them?

Yukhei knows he's an attractive guy, uses it to his advantage a little too often to be fair, and he can see that his stellar genes aren't failing him now. Sicheng seems just as on edge as he is, and the interest was plain as day on that cherubic face as soon as they laid eyes on one another. It isn't that they had an 'instant spark' or anything – Yukhei would be the first to admit that he doesn't believe in that stupid rom-com crap – it's just that they're both good looking guys, and there's a mutual attraction. Which is good, considering that Johnny is currently describing how they're going to fuck in graphic detail.

“Just remember to follow Sicheng's lead and it'll be perfect,” the director is saying when Yukhei finally tunes back in.

“I'll guide you through it,” the older boy agrees. “It'll be easier than you think. You might even have a good time,” he adds with a wink.

Yukhei nods lamely, hardly reassured by Sicheng's words, but at the same time he does feel a sort of mindless trust with this guy he's known for all of five minutes. Just the way he speaks, and the way he extends a comforting arm to rest on his shoulder, and the way the corners of his perfect, sensual lips turn up in a sincere smile. It's not how he expected a pornstar to act at all.

Johnny clicks his tongue again – a sound quickly starting to grate on Yukhei's nerves – and stands to usher them out of the room. “Down the hall to the left, Sicheng will show you. Go on in, get comfortable, I'll be there with tech in just a moment.”

Heart starting to pick up pace again, Yukhei follows the sway of Sicheng's hips out of the office, down the cramped, dim hallway with a low ceiling, and into a small rectangular room with a tan couch – one of the only pieces of furniture in the whole place lacking those suspicious discolored stains, surprisingly – and a small side table. Sicheng marches over and sprawls out on the couch, tucking his arms behind his head and nodding for Yukhei to come sit as well, which he does after setting the lube and condoms down on the table. He had grabbed his boots and sweatshirt off the floor of the office before he left and he starts to put them on but Sicheng reaches over and snatches them out of his hands, chucking them across the room.

“You won't need those,” he explains with a twinkle in his eye. “I'll just rip 'em off again.”

“Oh,” Yukhei murmurs. He takes a deep breath and clasps his hands over his lap.

“Don't be so nervous,” Sicheng chuckles. “I mean, you've been with guys before, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Yukhei says sheepishly, “but not like... you know...” he gestures vaguely with his hands, “everything.”

The boy nods in understanding. “It's cool, I'm bottoming anyway. It's a lot like being with a girl. Well, so I've heard,” he adds with a smirk. “I wouldn't know.”

“You've never...?” Yukhei finally looks up and makes eye contact with his scene partner.

“Nah,” Sicheng grins. “I prefer cock.”

In spite of himself, Yukhei laughs – almost more of a giggle, but it's something. He can tell that the ice is breaking, that Sicheng is making him more comfortable, and he's immensely grateful for that. His shoulders relax the tiniest bit, and he knows Sicheng sees it, because his eyes light up a little more. He opens his mouth to say something, but whatever it is, it gets cut off by the arrival of the camera guys and Johnny.

“Over there,” the director says to the two men holding heavy, expensive looking cameras. They make their way over to the far corner of the room while Johnny messes with the lighting, brightening the set up so much that Yukhei squints and blinks rapidly until his eyes adjust.

“Ready, boys?” Johnny claps his hands again. He shuts the door and flicks the switch that turns on the little red light outside of the room – the signal for 'Do Not Disturb'. “We're all set, on your cue, guys.”

Yukhei glances nervously at the cameras trained on the two boys from different angles. His breath goes back to being uneven and his palms start to sweat.

Sicheng slides closer, getting right up in his personal space. “Don't worry about the cameras,” he whispers. “Just focus on me, okay?”

Yukhei nods, shifting to accommodate Sicheng, who spins around to lay on his back with his dark-haired head on Yukhei's lap. One gentle hand reaches up to caress the back of his neck and the other pulls Yukhei's own hand over to rest on Sicheng's chest, laid bare by the shirt that has fallen open in his new horizontal position.

“Just focus on me,” Sicheng repeats, staring up into Yukhei's golden-green eyes.

“And... we're rolling,” Johnny tells them, but to Yukhei, it sounds far away, like he's underwater. He may be taking the _'just focus on me'_ thing a little too far, but he doesn't care, because it's helping. When the light pressure on the back of his neck guides him down to hover over Sicheng's waiting lips, he offers no resistance, and closes the remaining distance of his own accord.

Keeping pace with the soft, sensual slide of Sicheng's lips, he almost lets a wanton moan escape at the feel of that tiniest bit of skin against skin for the first time. He manages to catch it and hold it back, but is way too concentrated to feel embarrassed about it anyway. Instead, he just leans into it more, parting his lips to accept Sicheng's questing tongue.

From his position resting on Yukhei's lap, the older boy has to notice Yukhei's growing erection – and he does, pulling away from the kiss to roll toward the camera and rub at the bulge in the younger boy's jeans. Yukhei watches, captivated, as Sicheng's pink tongue emerges and licks at the shape of his cock through the denim. He turns his head and locks eyes with Yukhei for a split second before he pulls back to pop the button of the jeans and tug down the zipper, setting Yukhei's trapped erection free and immediately lapping at the underside, dragging his lips and teeth across the overly sensitive skin. While one hand grips the base of Yukhei's cock, the other alternates between grabbing at Yukhei's shirt and rubbing soothing circles into his chest.

Yukhei's own hands are clenched by his sides, trying to find purchase in the upholstery of the couch, but failing. When Sicheng surrounds his crown in the wet heat of his perfect mouth, he instinctively reaches out to thread his fingers through the dark, messy hair bobbing slowly up and down over his crotch, trying to remember if this is allowed but not really caring either way. Head thrown back in pleasure, he becomes aware of his balls being gently tugged and squeezed, and then feels the tip of his cock graze the back of Sicheng's throat. It's almost too good, and he knows he has to last, so he pulls gently at the collar of Sicheng's button down, urging him up onto his knees on the couch where he then slides the wrinkled fabric off Sicheng's shoulders and tosses it onto the floor. He goes for his own shirt, barely managing to yank it over his head before the older boy is on him again, sucking down his erection, muscles of his decidedly-naturally-tanned back rippling as he arches and puts his ass up in the air.

Yukhei reaches over and splays his fingers out on Sicheng's round asscheek, massaging it tenderly with the heel of his palm, glancing sideways at the camera trained on his crotch. The wet sucking noises Sicheng is making should be illegal because they're doing unimaginable things to his libido, despite the camera that is slowly encroaching on his space, getting a better view of the swollen lips sealed around the head of his cock.

The lithe body kneeling beside him slowly climbs down onto the ground, never once relinquishing the hold he has on Yukhei's dick. From his new position, crouched between the V of Yukhei's muscled thighs, Sicheng can look up into those bright big eyes and see the effects his ministrations are having on Yukhei without blocking anything from the cameras. Their eye contact seems to slow time down to a standstill, to drown out everything outside of their self-contained world. Yukhei finds himself entranced by Sicheng's lust-dilated pupils and is shocked by the raw, animalistic hunger he sees clawing its way up and out of the older boy through those jet-black circles.

Even as Sicheng crawls up onto Yukhei's lap, peppering kisses on his bare abdomen as he goes, even as he captures Yukhei's lips in a fiery kiss, grinding down roughly onto his thigh, Sicheng is taking things slowly, maintaining his composure – though whether this is for the audience's benefit or his own, Yukhei doesn't know. He also doesn't know when Sicheng's jeans were undone; wouldn't even notice it except for the fact that the hard length rubbing up against his own is only clad in a thin layer of white cotton. But even that thought is pushed to somewhere in the back of his mind, because all he can focus on at the moment is the tongue tracing the contours of his lips, his jaw, his earlobe, the teeth nipping at his neck, the hands trailing up and down his chest and holding tight to the short spiky hair on his head. Sicheng is all over him, everywhere at once. It's overwhelmingly hot, and Yukhei gets so caught up in it that he forgets he's supposed to be performing, too.

However, Sicheng's hands circling around his wrists and pulling them around to his ass is a more-than-sufficient reminder and he starts to consciously react to the older boy's attention, giving back as good as he gets. He curls his fingers and slips them underneath Sicheng's underwear, loving the bare skin hot on his palm, pushing the older boy down as he rolls his hips upward, and he gets a sort of satisfaction when he notices Sicheng's breathing getting a little heavier. Feeling bolder, Yukhei tries to roll Sicheng's jeans and underwear down his legs, and when they get stuck over his thighs he hurries to flip the other boy over onto his back and drag the denim past his ankles, dropping it carelessly to the floor. When he looks back up, there is a twinkle in Sicheng's eyes, and his lips quirk up in a smile as he beckons Yukhei in for another kiss, confidently twining their tongues together.

Yukhei's awareness of the cameras has been fading in and out, but suddenly it hits full force. A black lens pushes its way into his peripheral vision and the younger boy stops his fingers where they were dragging along the skin between Sicheng's leg and hip, too self-conscious to go further, even though he knows he has unspoken permission. Hell, he's getting paid to touch, but Sicheng is the one who has to take the initiative and press Yukhei's hand firmly down on his erection. The dirty-blonde settles hesitantly in between Sicheng's legs, which wrap loosely around his waist as he begins to plant soft kisses on the neck and lowers until he's brushing his lips over a nipple.

Yukhei's heart starts to pick up pace again as he remembers what he's supposed to do next. Not that he isn't looking forward to it, because he can't think of a time where he was more eager to get his mouth on someone else's cock – but Sicheng looked like such a pro on his knees and Yukhei highly doubts that he'll look as good. It's for Chenle, he reminds himself, before quickly trying to push all thoughts of his brother out of his head. That's the last person he should be thinking about right now, in the middle of all this.

Without looking up at those eyes that he just knows are staring at the top of his skull, Yukhei tentatively licks the head of Sicheng's dick. He didn't notice that Sicheng was completely smooth and hairless until now, and god, it feels like silk against his lips. The muscles of the other boy's body tense up in surprise as he tongues the leaking slit and hears a soft gasp of pleasure, feels gentle fingers wind into his short hair and then release, as if trying to resist the urge to pull on it, although Yukhei wouldn't mind if he did. He finds it easy to get lost in the feeling of sucking another guy off, and strangely feels more in his element now than before, because with his eyes closed, hearing the muffled groans above him, he can pretend that he's anywhere but here, anywhere but surrounded by these cameras filming his every move.

He doesn't know how long he's been at it before he sucks especially hard on the crown of Sicheng's cock and is rewarded with a quiet, “Fuck!” Strong hands grip his shoulders and yank him up, barely allowing him to breathe before lips are crashing against his, demanding his air.

“You want to fuck me?” Sicheng breathes almost silently into the ear hidden from the cameras, and Yukhei's eyes snap open. Of course he does, he shouldn't even dignify that stupid question with an answer, but he nods nervously and then the older boy is suddenly turned around, bracing himself on all fours, rounded ass lifted into the air.

Yukhei looks around frantically at Johnny, the cameramen, and back to Sicheng, blinking in the harsh lighting, struggling to maintain his control. “Do you... do I need...”

“Just a condom,” Johnny says from somewhere back in the corner of the room.

“I'm ready,” Sicheng reassures him, shaking his hips as if to emphasize his words.

It's all moving too quickly, but Yukhei isn't complaining, because he wants this to be over as fast as possible. Struggling for control of his shaking hands, he swallows and nods again, reaching for one of the foil packets from the side table and ripping it open carefully, rolling the latex onto his cock. Just to be safe, he grabs the bottle of lube that he brought with him and pours some onto his erection before settling his hands on Sicheng's hips, fighting his most recent bout of nerves. This is a boy he's about to push into – this is his first time being inside another guy, and it's overwhelming. Deep breath. 

“C'mon, Yukhei,” Sicheng whispers, glancing up over his shoulder.

Yukhei is powerless to resist. He steadies himself and begins to push in to the tight hole being presented to him. Sicheng's head immediately drops to hang low between his arms, and Yukhei can feel his partner's muscles pulsing, but not seizing up in pain like he'd worried about. He relaxes slightly and pushes further, biting back a hearty moan as the hot pressure grows around his dick. It's tighter than anything he's felt before – being inside a girl can't even compare to how he feels right now. He doesn't go all the way, stopping with about an inch separating the smooth skin of Sicheng's cheeks from his hips, resting for a moment and waiting for the go-ahead, which he receives after only a few agonizing seconds. It's just an almost imperceptible nod of dark hair, but it's all he needs, and he's off, creating delicious friction with the grind of his hips, using the muscles in his thighs and tightening his gluts in a moment of self-consciousness when he notices a camera moving around to capture the view from behind.

When he manages to open his eyes, watching the mechanical pistoning of his dick in and out of Sicheng's hole, he catches sight of the older boy stroking himself in time with his thrusts and he gets the urge to wrap himself around Sicheng's back, kiss at his neck, tilt his head to press their lips together, watch his eyes fall closed in pleasure – but he's not allowed. He's not allowed to obscure anything from the camera – in fact, he's got to arch backward so that an intrusive lens can get a good shot of their physical connection, something that should be private, something that should be intimate, but no, he can't let himself think like that because this isn't two people having sex, this is two people making porn, for other people to watch –

“Yukhei,” Sicheng gasps, effectively bringing him out of his thoughts. “Yukhei, wait, let me –”

He knows what comes next, so he slips out briefly to allow the older boy to push him down on his back, straddle his thighs, and he's not the one being filled but without that perfect friction he just feels so empty – but then Sicheng is kissing him, sinking down onto his cock and he can't think at all anymore because Sicheng is fucking riding him, rolling his hips sinfully, throwing his head back so that he's looking up at the ceiling and his veins are standing out, twitching as he breathes, and it's the most god-like thing Yukhei has ever seen, he might just have to rethink his whole 'church is for suckers' attitude.

He reaches out with one arm to touch, to make sure it's real – not just one thing in particular but anywhere, everything – but Sicheng grabs his wrists and pins them down over his head in one smooth move, knocking the breath out of the younger boy and staring down at him with a feral fierceness. He pounces, trailing over Yukhei's lips with his tongue, slipping in and out of his mouth in a type of dance that leaves Yukhei's mind reeling when he suddenly disappears, arching his back and holding onto Yukhei's thighs with both hands as he rocks back and forth.

“Gonna... fuck, Yukhei, gonna come...” he gasps, and Yukhei feels himself getting dangerously close to the edge as well. “Just... yeah, fuck, like that... don't stop, don't stop, gonna make me –”

Sicheng's body seizes up, all the muscles going taut at once, and he's splayed out in the air like an ancient Greek sculpture, hips jerking only slightly as he spills onto Yukhei's stomach, thick streams of white that Yukhei watches in amazement because Sicheng is coming untouched, from only Yukhei's cock in his ass, and if that's not the single hottest thing he's ever witnessed then he doesn't know what is.

When Sicheng is done, trembling, he gingerly lifts himself off of Yukhei's cock and settles between his thighs, clouded eyes looking up at his partner with determination. He yanks the condom off unceremoniously and wraps his long fingers around the base of Yukhei's dick, jerking him quick and hard.

“Come on, Yukhei,” he whispers, barely audible. And that's all it takes – Yukhei empties out on his own belly, legs curled around Sicheng, fists tight in the couch upholstery, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy.

It feels like hours that he's riding the high, and when he finally gets his bearings its to the sound of Johnny calling out “Cut!” and a whistle from one of the cameramen. He blinks back into the world and Sicheng comes into focus, eyes twinkling in his direction.

“Not bad,” he murmurs quietly and with a smile, still sounding breathless. “You sure you've never done this before?”

“That was something else, boys,” Johnny interrupts with a click of his tongue. “Really, what a show. I can't imagine the profit we'll be making off of this one. Some of your best work, Sicheng.”

“Thanks, Johnny,” the older boy replies, still smiling slightly at Yukhei. He stands and makes quick work of pulling on his clothes, which sends a pang of disappointment through Yukhei's chest.

“Yukhei,” the director says in a sickly sweet voice, ignoring his scene partner and standing right over him, still splayed out on the couch like something to be had for dessert, “you're sure you don't want to make this a regular thing? I'm telling you, sweetcheeks, with work like that, there could be quite a lot of hot cash in your future.”

It's all happening so fast, and Yukhei's mind might still be a little fogged and distracted by Sicheng pulling his arms through his shirt, but he is quick to answer, “No, sir. Thank you.”

Johnny clicks his tongue yet again and turns away. “Suit yourself. Alright boys, we're done in here. Let's get that footage where it needs to be, shall we?”

As he and the cameramen exit the room, Sicheng approaches Yukhei with clothes in hand. “Here. Figured you'd want these.”

“Thanks,” Yukhei breathes, sitting up to grab his jeans and pull them on before he remembers the mess on his stomach. “Hey, is there anything I can –”

“Yeah,” Sicheng cuts him off, kneeling down, still with that glint in his eyes, “I got it.”

And Yukhei doesn't even have time to say anything in return before he's being pushed backwards and that pink tongue is on him again, licking up and down his chest, lips suckling gently beneath his pecs and along his abs. His cock twitches bravely, but it's no use – he's more spent than he's been in years. Sicheng surges up to kiss him once again before sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Shit,” Yukhei whispers. There weren't even any cameras in the room this time. “You didn't have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” the older boy says with a wink, deep voice even scratchier than Yukhei remembers it. “Since I guess we won't be seeing each other around anytime soon. It was nice meeting you, though.” A strong hand gently squeezes Yukhei's knee, and then Sicheng stands and turns for the door. “Goodbye, Yukhei.”

“B-bye,” Yukhei stammers, but Sicheng is already gone.

 

\

 

“Ge, I'm fifteen. I know how to make dinner for myself. I'll be fine,” Chenle insists.

“You're still not allowed to use the stove,” his older brother announces, sliding his arms through the holes of his leather jacket. “Only the toaster, okay? Anything else, you'll have to eat cold. You sure you don't want me to drive you over to Renjun's house?”

They do this every time Yukhei goes for a night out. Chenle is more than capable of staying home on his own – probably is more responsible than Yukhei himself, even – but the older Wong still feels a nagging sense of shirking his duties every time he leaves without Chenle taken care of.

“I don't need anything, ge,” Chenle sighs, exasperated. “I'm just gonna do my homework and then go to bed. I'm tired. And I can't just invite myself over to Renjun's house, duh. That's rude.”

“Yeah, well, I'm just trying to make sure you stay out of trouble.” Both boots laced up, keys, phone, and wallet all accounted for. No more reason to stall. “I'm out. Should only be gone for a couple hours, at most. And you're gonna be in bed when I get home – lights out, got it?”

“I know the drill,” Chenle murmurs, already on his way back to the kitchen table, where science and math and history homework are all laid out.

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Yep.”

“Lock the door behind me.”

“Kay.”

“And remember, don't answer the phone unless it's me.”

“Ge, would you just leave already?”

“'m going. Don't forget to lock the door.”

Chenle nearly slams the door in his face, and he stands there waiting for the sound of the lock sliding into place before he turns toward the Toyota, shaking his head. _That kid's gonna be the death of me._ But he is proud of Chenle. Because despite his “be safe and smart” spiel he goes through when he leaves, he knows his brother will be just fine, and always follows his instructions to a tee.

And that's a relief, because he needs this night out. Since the whole video thing, he's been tense and on edge and stressed, and he just needs to relax. He could go down to a laid-back bar, grab a couple beers and keep it simple, but even that wouldn't be enough to soothe his frayed nerves. So he's off to _'Black on Black'_ , the rowdiest club in town, the one with the colored strobe lights and deep bass vibrating through the floor and sweaty bodies pushing and pulling at each other like waves in the ocean. If that isn't enough to calm him down, nothing is.

As he pulls into the parking lot, he spots a messy head of dark hair going through the doorway, and almost crashes into a streetlamp pole. _Shake it off, Yukhei._ He's been seeing the guy from the video – _Sicheng_ , a traitorous voice in his head reminds him – everywhere since last month. And yeah, it has been a month, he should be over this by now, but for some reason he's not and for some reason it makes his heart race every damn time he thinks he spies those sparking eyes or those plump pink lips, or that firm, fine ass. And every time he goes home and screams Sicheng's name into his pillow as he comes all over himself, it feels just as good as the first time.

But now is definitely not the time to be thinking about that – not on his night off, the one night where he's allowed to go find some nameless stranger that doesn't look like Sicheng and spend a few blissful hours in someone else's bed.

With that goal in mind, Yukhei marches into the club, flashing his ID at the guard and making a beeline to the bar. If he's going to be loosened up enough to flirt, he needs a few drinks in him.

Four shots of tequila and three-quarters of a bottle of beer later, he's scanning the dance floor from his bar stool. Eyes glazed over with alcohol barely catch on the dark heads in the crowd, and after a moment he spots a promiscuous-looking redhead – perfect – toward the left of where he's sitting. He gulps down what's left of his beer before sauntering over to join her.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he calls out over the loud music, approaching her face-to-face. Yukhei's not one to come up from behind and get all touchy-feely before he's invited.

She eyes him appreciatively and calls back, “Hey, handsome,” before wiggling right up against him. “Wanna dance?”

“That's the idea,” Yukhei replies with a smile and a glint in his eye. He waits for her to grab his wrists and plant his hands firmly on her hips before beginning to move with the beat, hips swaying from side to side in a mirror image of his partner.

The song soon changes to something that Yukhei can't identify, but is vaguely more sexual, and the redhead spins in his arms, pushing back against him and grinding into his crotch. He moves with her, but can't prevent the smile from slipping off of his face as soon as she isn't looking. This isn't as fun as he thought it would be. This should be fun. This should be arousing, but it isn't. And that's really frustrating, because this was what he thought would bring him out of his funk and it isn't working at all.

His sudden drop in enthusiasm must show on the outside, because his dance partner turns her head to eye him over her shoulder and asks, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he chokes out, leaning close to speak into her ear so he doesn't have to yell. “I'm sorry, I just –”

Her face drops slightly (way to go, Yukhei) and she nods to something behind him – which is weird, because he didn't say anything about going anywhere, yet – and tells him, with eyes still trained on the same spot, “Go on, then.”

Yukhei cranes his neck to find out what she's looking at and stops mid-turn, mouth hanging open. There stands Sicheng, in the flesh, with a bottle of beer in hand. It's almost unbelievable, because Yukhei's been seeing him so often when he isn't there, but it's just the right amount of surprise to cast away any doubt. The older boy smiles comfortably as he holds it out to Yukhei, who is still standing motionless and breathless. He doesn't even notice the redhead scampering away to find someone else to dance with.

“Nice to see you again, Yukhei,” Sicheng says, and he doesn't even have to raise his voice; Yukhei can feel it, rumbling deep in his bones.

The beer gets pushed into his hand and he stammers, “Y-yeah, you too, Sicheng. I didn't – what are you –”

“I do come here often, if that's what you're trying to ask,” Sicheng smirks. Bodies behind him push him forward, closer to Yukhei, and the younger boy would take a step back if he could move. “You didn't seem like the type for places like this, but here you are, proving me wrong.”

“I'm not,” Yukhei clarifies – sort of. “Er, I don't. Come to places like this, I mean.”

“Special night, then?” Amber eyes stare down softly at him and it's unfair how they suck out everything else until it's just those twinkling orbs.

“Not really.” Yukhei finally remembers himself, and the beer in his hand, and takes a much needed gulp, averting his eyes from that paralyzing gaze. He can't see Sicheng's face, but he knows the guy is waiting for some elaboration, so he obliges – still avoiding eye contact, of course. “Just wanted to shake off some stress. This seemed better than a couple drinks by myself in a some old bar.” And wow, that was way more truth than he expected to come out of his mouth, but he takes it in stride. “And I like to dance, sometimes.”

“Is that right?” He chances a glance up at the older boy and finds himself unable to look away again. Dammit. Like a fly to a spider's web.

“Yeah.” Yukhei's mouth goes dry as Sicheng steps even closer, although that doesn't seem physically possible. While Yukhei is the taller of the two of them, he feels small next to this confident, extremely attractive other boy.

“Would you like to dance, then?”

Before he's even aware of it, he's nodding like a bobblehead. Sicheng takes the bottle of beer from him and drinks, not once breaking eye contact with Yukhei, and then hands it off to someone else, who gladly takes it as their own. And then he's got his hands on Yukhei's hips, and he's sliding in closer, and they're chest to chest and hip to hip and the music suddenly sounds like it's underwater, because all Yukhei can focus on is Sicheng.

If this is a dream, it's a damn good one, because it's so realistic that Yukhei feels the goosebumps rising on his skin and the shivers going down his spine. He feels the warmth radiating from the body in front of him, feels the slight creak and give in his knees and ankles as he moves with the music. He's overly aware of the heaviness of his breath and the furious beating of his heart that has nothing to do with physical exertion.

A few words filter over the loudspeakers into Yukhei's ears, and he tries to concentrate on the lyrics to calm himself down – although that's hard, when the source of his flustered state is gyrating shamelessly into his thigh.

_I like the way you look at me with those beautiful eyes._

Okay, really not helping. Because even though Yukhei can't bare to look back, it does make him feel good to have Sicheng's warm gaze trained on him. It makes him feel special, dare he say it. He knows that's stupid, knows that's probably how everybody feels, and Sicheng probably uses it to play with people every day of his life. But knowing all of that doesn't prevent him from practically melting into butter when they make eye contact.

He's trying really hard to stay solid on the dance floor, he looks down at his feet, concentrating on matching the speed of Sicheng's hips as they move together.

_I like the way you like to touch. I like the way you stare so much. But most of all, yeah, most of all, I like the way you move._

When the chorus hits, it's like someone stoked the fire that is Sicheng. He spins around Yukhei in innumerable circles, mesmerizing the younger boy and making him dizzy. Biting his plush lower lip, he drops down to the ground and shimmies his way back up Yukhei's body. His breath ghosts over Yukhei's neck, his ear, his lips, and then disappears again. Those same graceful, fluid movements that Yukhei remembers from their video together are back, they're just clothed this time, and he's not sure if he's disappointed or relieved by that. Maybe a little bit of both.

This is infinitely better than it was with that other girl. Yukhei can barely control his hands, which are roaming all over Sicheng, much less his rock-hard cock that's becoming slightly painful in his jeans. Apparently it's becoming slightly obvious as well, because Sicheng slows his dancing and glances down between them with a satisfied grin on his face. Yukhei is about to pull away and apologize, and maybe run away to never be seen again, but Sicheng grabs him and drags him in closer before he has the chance. Suddenly, a strong hand is cupping him through his jeans and he's so overwhelmed that he almost misses the whisper in his ear, “You wanna take this somewhere else?”

Yukhei blinks his eyes open and finds himself inches away from the other boy's face. It takes him a second to catch his breath with Sicheng's fingers massaging his crotch, but eventually he breathes, “Yeah,” and then he's being yanked along by his wrist. They weave through swarms of people before emerging into a pocket of space beside the door.

“You got a ride?” Sicheng asks. The predatory look has vanished from his face, replaced by an eager and anxious expression. Yukhei can sympathize.

“Yeah,” he says again. “C'mon.”

It doesn't take long to get to the Toyota, but by the time Yukhei slides into the drivers seat, the question of where finally occurs to him.

“Your place, or...?” he trails off, not-so-subtly making his preference known.

“I have a roommate,” Sicheng says.

“I have a brother,” Yukhei replies evenly.

“My place,” Sicheng nods. He barks out a few simple directions to get them started, and they're off.

The apartment complex is only ten minutes away from the club, but it feels like hours to Yukhei, who watches Sicheng drum his fingers on his thighs the entire ride. At least the guy isn't one of those “distract the driver” types, which Yukhei is thankful for. He wants to get where they're going in one piece – wants to be taken apart by the skillful hands of his passenger, not by the impact of some oncoming car.

He finally turns into a parking space in the lot in front of their destination and Sicheng is out of the car before he's even turned off the ignition. Yukhei scrambles to catch up, breath catching and heart fluttering anxiously at the flirty wink the other boy sends his way before disappearing up a set of stairs. One flight, two flights, and as he passes by the exit onto the third floor, a tan arm reaches around the corner and snags his shirt, yanking him out into the hallway where he collides with Sicheng and sends them flying into the far wall with a thud.

Sicheng is breathing heavily, grinning, and he swoops in to distract Yukhei with a warm tongue on his neck as he fits his key in the lock and bangs the door open, falling backward into the apartment with Yukhei close on his heels.

Somewhere in the background, Yukhei hears an unfamiliar voice call out a greeting. “Hey, Winko, I thought – whoa, man, a little warning next time, you kinky son of a bitch –”

“Your iPod is in the kitchen, Yuta,” Sicheng says to his roommate between kisses on Yukhei's collarbone. His voice is deep and husky. “You will be needing it tonight.”

Yukhei vaguely notices all of this going on around him, but he's otherwise occupied pressing his fingers up against bare skin, raising Sicheng's shirt up underneath his arms to expose more. He wants to dig his nails in, but he's not sure he has permission, so he doesn't; just squeezes hard, forcing a gasp out of Sicheng, who is quickly backing them up through another doorway, which Yukhei assumes is his bedroom.

“Be safe, Winko, and don't do anything I wouldn't –”

Yuta's voice gets cut of as Sicheng spins them around and slams his bedroom door shut, staring at Yukhei across the two-foot distance with dark, hungry eyes.

“Sicheng,” Yukhei breathes, pulling at the hem of his shirt and twisting it up and off. “Come here.”

The dark-haired boy doesn't need to be told twice. He pounces, fingers brushing over nipples and lips tracing patterns over shoulders. “Call me baby” he whispers. “It's more...” his breath ghosts over Yukhei's jaw, “intimate.”

“Fuck, baby,” Yukhei moans, head tipping back and hands grappling with Sicheng's hips for balance. One of Sicheng's hands slips down between them, lightly brushing over Yukhei's bare belly and the trail of hair on his lower abdomen. He follows it down, flicking at the button of Yukhei's jeans before continuing, cupping Yukhei's clothed erection roughly, mimicking his earlier actions at the club.

“Off,” Yukhei mumbles, tugging at Sicheng's shirt, making Sicheng giggle. It's a beautiful sound, and Yukhei realizes he wants to hear it much more often.

The older boy suddenly shoves Yukhei backwards, and he flails for a second before he lands on his back on a bed he didn't know was behind him. He props himself up on his elbows and watches, captivated, as Sicheng strips in front of him.

Inch by inch, flawless skin comes into view. He's taking it slow for Yukhei's benefit, making a show of it. One his shirt is off, he sends it into the corner of the room with a flick of his wrist, and then he begins swaying from side to side, tugging his belt out of its loops and letting it drop to the hardwood floor with a metallic clang. The movement of his hips becomes a little more pronounced as he shimmies out of his jeans and boxers, watching with narrowed eyes as Yukhei palms his crotch through his own clothing, trying to relieve the edge of his arousal.

“Don't touch,” Sicheng orders, and Yukhei's hand snaps back to his side, eyes going wide in surprise at the sharp command. Sicheng crawls onto the bed, naked as the day he was born, hovering over Yukhei on his hands and knees. “That's mine.”

Yukhei's breath freezes in his lungs and a shiver shakes his very bones when Sicheng growls that out, turning into liquid heat when Sicheng leans down and licks a wet stripe up Yukhei's stomach. Fingers claw at the clasp of his pants and yank them down his legs unceremoniously, dragging his boxers with them so Yukhei is left completely exposed, at the mercy of the predator with bared teeth above him.

“Mine,” Sicheng whispers once more, possessive, before he leans down and takes the tip of Yukhei's cock into his mouth, licking gently and then sucking hard, pulling a loud gasp out of Yukhei, whose back arches almost painfully.

Yukhei can't help himself, immediately gripping the back of Sicheng's neck and pushing, pulling, forcing him to take more. The other boy's eyes close and his throat rumbles with satisfaction, causing Yukhei to buck his hips up sharply. This is nothing like the blowjob from before – this is rough, uninhibited, feral. Yukhei finds himself wanting to dig his nails in again, but he isn't sure how Sicheng will respond, and he doesn't want this constant barrage of pleasure to stop, so he refrains.

After a few long moments, Sicheng pulls off with a loud pop. He crawls up the heaving body beneath him and leans down, just enough that their lips are brushing, but not enough for it to really be a kiss.

“Fucking love your cock,” he breathes into their shared airspace, pulling his head back when Yukhei lifts up to try and fully connect their lips. “Couldn't stop thinking about it, ever since I had you inside me. Wanted it so bad. Want it now,” he moans wantonly, grinding down on Yukhei's hips. “Want you inside me, Yukhei.”

“Yeah,” Yukhei grunts, unable to get out much more with the blissful pressure on his dick, “yeah, baby, want it too. C'mon, wanna fuck you.”

Sicheng crawls farther up the bed to reach the nightstand, rummaging around for lube and a condom. Meanwhile, his leaking cock is right above Yukhei's face, and the younger boy simply can't resist. He lunges forward and brings it gently into his mouth, laving around the head with his tongue. It's so fucking smooth, and he wonders if Sicheng gets it waxed regularly, or if he shaves.

He doesn't get to taste much, because soon Sicheng is falling back onto his thighs, uncapping the lube to squeeze some out onto his fingers, eager to move the program along.

“Let me,” Yukhei says quickly, raising up on his elbows again. The words come out of his mouth without his permission, but he doesn't regret them. “I want to prep you. Please.” He takes the lube into his own hands as Sicheng nods fervently and spins around so he's straddling Yukhei's thighs with his ass in Yukhei's face. After liberally coating one finger, Yukhei tentatively presses against the pucker of Sicheng's hole, and it opens eagerly, swallowing his entire finger in one swift movement.

“Fuck,” Yukhei groans, wiggling his finger experimentally, and Sicheng visibly shudders. “You're so tight.”

Sicheng shakes his hips a little. “I can take more. Please, Yukhei, please.”

Yukhei presses another finger in beside the first and begins pushing them in and out, watching Sicheng's thighs quake. He's never done this before – never been inside another man at all, except this same one, a month ago, and it's such a novelty. He crooks his fingers and prods, testing the muscles of the other boy's inner walls, and suddenly hits something that makes Sicheng cry out loudly. Prostate, he thinks, and jabs at it again, sees Sicheng's entire body seize up and hears him scream.

“Yukhei, please, I need –” he begs, grinding back onto Yukhei's fingers, three now. “I'm ready, just fucking –”

“Yeah,” Yukhei nods, working his fingers in and around one last time before pulling them out, “yeah, I got you, baby.”

He slides out from underneath Sicheng, kissing his lower back as he rolls on the condom and lubes up his aching cock, neglected for so long, and then he pauses.

“Baby, turn over,” he says, pushing at Sicheng's hips. His partner goes willingly, falling onto his back, limbs wrapping around Yukhei's thighs and torso as he leans down for a kiss. Their dicks brush together and both of them gasp.

“You wanna see me when I come?” Sicheng breathes between their lips, rolling his hips up. “When I come on your cock?”

“God, yes,” Yukhei whimpers, pressing down to increase the friction, not wanting to pull away because it feels so good but finally managing to sit back and ready himself for something even better. He takes hold of his length and bumps the tip gently against Sicheng's hole, already puffy and wet from the prep. “Can I?”

“I'll kill you if you don't,” Sicheng growls, and Yukhei laughs, but it turns into a low whine as he starts to press inside, feels the intense pressure all around him, panting with the effort of holding still, not fucking into it blindly like he wants to. He doesn't have to wait long, though. It takes a moment for him to bottom out, but as soon as he does, Sicheng is rocking back, forcing him to move, and he's not complaining. He picks up the rhythm quickly, taking matters into his own hands, snapping his hips hard against Sicheng's rounded ass.

Despite his hesitancy earlier, Yukhei can't control himself now, digging his nails into Sicheng's sides, dragging them along the skin there and leaving angry red lines. To his surprise, Sicheng arches his back and pre-come oozes from the tip of his dick as he throws his head back and fists the bedspread.

“Fuck, Yukhei, yeah, just like that,” Sicheng cries out. “C'mon, harder, yeah.”

With permission now, Yukhei goes to town, scraping his nails along Sicheng's stomach and sides, over his thighs, even leaning down to bite at his neck a couple times, sucking hard to pull the skin between his teeth and soothing it with his tongue, leaving bright, blooming hickeys.

“God, Yukhei, fuck, so good,” Sicheng praises him, encourages him. He starts thrusting even harder, and the litany of praise turns into a harsh cry. “Just like that, don't stop, don't stop, you're gonna make me come,” Sicheng babbles. “Oh God, Yukhei, right – right there, fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm –”

Yukhei reaches between them and gently wraps his fingers around Sicheng's cock, and that's it, that's the ticket. Sicheng shoots his load onto their chests, screaming loud enough that Yukhei can't hear his own grunts anymore, can't hear the blood rushing in his ears, only hears Sicheng's raspy voice shouting out in bliss. He takes one second to think about the fact that he is the one making Sicheng feel so good, he is the one that made Sicheng come like this, and that's it for him as well – he's coming in thick waves inside the condom, tensing up and groaning out his release, hot and heavy and hard.

He lands in a heap on top of Sicheng, smearing the mess on their chests, but he doesn't care. He's just trying to get his breath back. Sicheng seems to be in the same state of mind, boneless and fucked out, not even moving when Yukhei finally pulls out and disposes of the condom somewhere beyond the edge of the bed. Instead of crawling back on top of Sicheng, he lays on his back, an arm thrown over his face as he comes down from his high, dick hanging limp and empty between his spread legs.

After some period of time – could be minutes or hours, Yukhei doesn't know – there's movement and rustling of bedsheets and suddenly the blankets are being whipped out from underneath him and he's being tucked in alongside a lithe, sweaty body, inside a cage of arms wrapped around his shoulders. It's so comfortable, so peaceful and perfect, like a cocoon of warmth. He nuzzles into Sicheng's chest and drifts off to sleep.

 

/

 

When Yukhei finally blinks awake, the first thing he notices is that he's in an unfamiliar bed. And then, after he remembers where he is, he realizes that it's an empty bed. He sits up quickly, looking for any sign of Sicheng, but the boy is nowhere to be found, and his stomach drops uncomfortably. _Shit._

Yukhei would call himself a one night stand kind of guy, and anyone who knows him would say the same. But there was something about last night that makes him want a second. And maybe a third. And maybe even a few more after that.

It's not just that the sex was incredible – which it was, by all accounts. It has mostly to do with the fact that it was Sicheng, this Greek god of a boy who haunts his waking thoughts as well as his sleeping ones. It's those lips, that hair, those stunning eyes. It's his face when he comes, his smile, his laugh. Fuck, if Yukhei isn't thinking the cheesiest thoughts of his entire life, but everything about him is just beautiful. And he's not sure he wants to let it go so fast.

He looks down, splaying his hands over the navy blue sheets, feeling the indent Sicheng left in the bed before he got up, which must have been a while ago because it's grown cold. As he goes to lay down for just a few more minutes before returning home to his brother, he catches it out of the corner of his eye – a piece of paper laying on Sicheng's pillow.

It's ripped along the side, like it was torn out of a notebook, and the handwriting is a godawful mess, but it's just legible enough for Yukhei to read it.

 

_Yukhei,_

_I had to go to work early this morning. I will be back around 2 if you want to stay. Yuta should be gone all day, so he will not bother you. You are welcome to help yourself to breakfast and lunch, as well as any of the books in my home. I do not have a TV. Sorry._

_I understand if you cannot stay. I had a wonderful time last night. I was hoping we could do it again sometime, and maybe have dinner. Here is my phone number, feel free to call at any time: xxx xxx xxx_

_I hope to see you soon._

_-Sicheng_

 

Yukhei isn't aware of the blinding smile on his face, and even if he were, he wouldn't give a damn. As he stands and pulls his clothes back on, checking his pants for his phone to call Chenle, he slips the note into his back pocket for safekeeping.

_We could do it again sometime, and maybe have dinner._

He already has a place in mind.

 

 


End file.
